Everything Has Changed
by Ritsu18
Summary: Captain Levi has his own perspective of justice, so what would be his reaction upon discovering the encounter Eren and his friend, comrade and present Commander of the Survey Corps had? This story follows Captain Levi, showing just to what extent his willing to go to preserve his Commander's reputation! Warning: Story contains spoilers from chapter 107! A LeviHan one-shot!


A/N: Hello everyone! If you happen to run into this story, well welcome and have a nice stay ^-^

This is yet another story for my OTP LeviHan (Levi x Hanji) I just love them as friends and as couple, it doesn't matter to me :-D

Warning: This story will contain spoilers from the manga, chapter 107!

The idea for this story came from a review this person left on my other story by the name: Half Light, go check it out, it's just one click away ;-)

So, if you happen to see this, kind stranger, I want to thank you for your support and here you have your story, hope you'll like it!

Of course, I hope the rest of you will like it too, if that happens to be the case, please leave a review or a favorite, I'd appreciate it ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to its rightful owner Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

It was late when Levi got back from his little field trip with that old prick. All he wanted to do was to suck the life out of that son of a bitch.

Levi sensed weariness finally catching up to him. He didn't possess the stamina for this kind of shit anymore. As hard as it was for him to admit, he was getting old.

Despite his proud stature and posture of a strong soldier, Levi's left leg never truly recovered from his most recent injury, which caused him more problems than he was willing to admit.

Staggering down an empty hallway at a slow pace he was approaching the Commander's office.

Hanji wanted Levi to check in with her as soon as he returned, those were the orders.

With a deep crease between his eyebrows, Levi knocked on the door, more out of courtesy than obligation.

An approval came from the other side of the door, and recognizing Hanji's rasping voice, Levi took the liberty to enter.

Upon opening the door, he saw a hunched figure hovering over the desk and diligently scribbling on a piece of paper, mentally miles and miles away from this cramped place.

Levi leaned on the wall by the door, observing his Commander, waiting for her to finish whatever she was working on.

Silence enveloped the room and the only thing that echoed through the atmosphere was a sound of a pencil scratching the paper.

A couple of minutes later, Hanji's head came up briefly, locking Levi's steely grey eyes with her warm candid eye. She held his focus for a fleeting moment letting him know that way that she's listening.

Levi cleared his throat before giving her a short reply: "Zeke's been taken care of… at least for now…" his eyes narrowed studying her expression closely, striving to fathom what thoughts possessed her mind.

Hanji nodded quickly, giving him a short answer: "Good…" she made a short pause as if she was contemplating something. Levi managed to catch a glimpse of hesitance in her posture.

However, it lasted only for a second. Then she gave him a compassionate glance: "Thanks for your efforts Levi… now go… get some well-earned rest…" after these words of praise, she got back to her papers.

Ignoring his presence, she got lost in her work again.

Levi made a sarcastic comment about her mood: "Tch… you look like you're in a dire need to get the shit out of your system… but you can't for some reason…"

Hanji giggled: "Where did you get that impression from?" She wanted to know, her head still buried in the stack of paper.

Levi's expression got profoundly serious: "Did some shit happened while I was away?" Skeptical eyes observed a change in Hanji's behavior.

Flustered Hanji waved a hand at him, persuading him to believe her: "Not much… really same all bullshit… you know already…" with her palms supporting her chin, Hanji stiffened under Levi's piercing gaze.

Levi nodded implausibly, his eyes narrowed and filled with uncertainty: "Right… if there's anything I should be notified of I'm sure you'll share it with me."

Levi was about to exit her office, grabbing for the doorknob and opening the door, when Hanji followed after him. Her eye filled with inexplicable sorrow.

Hanji felt uneasy and ashamed when recalling the meeting she had that noon. She wanted to share her doubts and fears with someone, but at the same time she wanted to keep this hidden, for his well being. Hanji still believed there was some good left in Eren.

She couldn't accept that a boy who she had so much respect for could turn into such an unhuman and cold-hearted person. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

After all, he was like a younger brother to her, she wanted to protect him and preserve him. That's exactly the reason she needed Zeke out of the way, so she could find that boy with good heart inside this new persona that he had inhabited.

With determined look on her face, Hanji said with reserved assurance: "I'll be damned if I don't get to the bottom of this!"

Leaving the premises of Hanji's office, Levi was headed to his own quarters. Moving in a mildly brisker pace than before. In all honesty, he was eager to get to his room, take off this tight uniform and take a long bath after even longer day.

However, nothing ever goes as planned and Levi learned this the hard way. Everything always had to get complicated. This time was no exception.

Without warning, a blonde head popped before Levi, blocking his way. Levi recognized this blonde head immediately and addressed the young man: "Floch… was it? For fucks' sake, what are you doing out here!"

"I was waiting for you Captain Levi!" Floch said with a serious expression on his face, whatever it was, it was important. Floch spoke up: "There's something I have to inform you of… but before I do so… I need you to answer one question. Did you see the Commander yet?"

Levi's scowl deepened even more on a mention of Hanji. He answered although reluctantly: "I just left her office. Floch… if there's anything you feel an obligation to tell me, just spit it out already!"

Floch swallowed hard then continued uncertainly: "Sorry Captain Levi, just one more thing… did the Commander mention anything remotely unpleasant happening today?" Floch looked worried.

This caught Levi's attention, he moved a few inches toward Floch, getting dangerously close to his face: "What do you know, tell me now…" his voice lower than a whisper.

Floch nodded a few times and while stuttering, he started talking: "I-I accidentally saw it ha-happen… I wish I haven't. The Commander went to see Eren at noon… all alone. I don't know what they were discussing, b-but right in that moment I was passing by the section where Eren was held. Suddenly, I heard him shouting at our Commander! He was constantly yelling: _'Tell me there's another way!_ ' I was worried so I went in to check what was going on… I made sure they didn't see me… but I saw them… Eren was really violent… and brutal with the Commander, he was holding her collar through the bars that were encircling him… he was very rough with her… b-but what surprised me even more was that the Commander did not try to defend or call for help or anything for that matter… she looked helpless…" Floch paused for a moment.

Levi, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, wandering why hadn't Hanji mentioned this earlier.

Floch continued with confidence, now feeling a little less intimidated: "… I just figured you should know. I don't think anybody else saw this, but think about it… if someone else, other than me, saw that… what would their first conclusion be? That our Commander is incapable to hold her position and that anyone out there could undermine her authority! They'd overthrow her in a heartbeat!"

Levi gave him a confused look that quickly changed into a grimace, he sarcastically made a remark: "Get outta here before I kick your ass!" Levi made one more step toward Floch, trying to frighten the poor soldier.

He succeeded in his intentions and Floch bounced backwards, but before he was able to completely escape Levi's grasp, he was snatched by the collar.

Levi was inches away from his face, his voice like a cutting edge: "If I happen to hear… your tongue slipped… and you spilled this… let's just say… next time you won't have one to speak with! Do I make myself clear?" Floch nodded frightened to his very core.

Levi loosened the grip on his collar, before releasing him completely, he hissed: "Dismissed…"

Floch did as he was told. He disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving now-furious Levi behind.

Now, Levi thought to himself, that was nothing in comparison to what he was about to do.

With determination written all over his face and fury in his heart, Levi was headed to the only place he could think of to rid himself of this inexplicable desire to kill.

Upon reaching the prison area, Levi entered quietly, he called over one of the guards standing nearby. The guard hurried and glanced curiously at Levi.

With his impeccable posture and firm voice Levi gave the order to the guard: "Lead me to where Eren Yeager is kept!" his voice low yet brisk.

The guard nodded swiftly and moved along assuming the Captain will follow after.

And indeed, Levi did follow the guard keenly, after passing a few prison cells and making a couple of turns a guard made a sudden stop and pointed to one of the cells.

Eren was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, his eyes shut. It looked as if he wasn't really there. Not mentally anyway.

Levi came out of the shadow which conveniently hid his face. Upon laying his eyes on Eren a burst of rage possessed Levi's entire being.

Addressing the guard, Levi hissed: "Open the door of his cell then you're dismissed. Understand?"

Confused the guard cautiously explained: "I'm very sorry Captain Levi, but I'm afraid I can't leave you alone with this prisoner. I've been given direct orders from the Commander not to leave anyone alone with him."

Levi gave him a dreadful side glance. Without any need for words, the guard rushed over to the door restraining Eren and clumsily opened the door for Levi.

Levi walked inside, observing Eren from above with disgust.

The guard hurriedly left the two men alone, in a rush probably to ask someone for help, Levi supposed. Which meant he had to do his part before that happens.

Eren spoke up calmly, his eyes still closed: "Captain Levi… I knew you were gonna come see me…" then he opened his eyes and met Levi's furious one.

Eren's eyes had this playful spark, which irritated Levi even more.

Without any indication shown, Levi hit Eren straight in the jaw.

Eren's head bounced backward hitting the firm bedpost and then the cold floor. Levi didn't stop there, he lifted his foot and placed it on Eren's head and pressed hard, leaving a footprint on Eren's cheek.

A groan escaped Eren's mouth, as he felt the pressure of Levi's foot on his head would make his head explode.

Levi finally spoke with brusquely voice: "Yeah… you like that? Look at her the wrong way and you'll have a date with my boot anytime!" he glared at Eren, daring him to speak.

Believing he made his point, Levi lifted his foot off of Eren's head, and was about to leave his cell when he heard a very quiet, but resonating laughter.

Levi turned around and saw Eren still lying down on the ground, his whole body shaking from a laughter he obviously had a hard time controlling.

Levi wasn't surprised nor did he go back, he kept walking with his head held low.

In the dimness of her office, Hanji stood by the window, looking down at nothing in particular.

It seemed as if the darkness swallowed up the entire world into its belly.

Hanji noticed the door of her office being opened, but she did not turn around, instead she took a glance through the glass window.

There stood Levi, looking somewhat frustrated and unnerved. However, she wasn't surprised to see him.

Hanji pressed her forehead against the window glass, she took a breath and spoke: "Levi, didn't I send you away to rest…" she didn't budge.

Judging by Levi's posture he was perfectly calm, but deep inside him a flame flickered and it was about to ran out.

He walked over to Hanji and bluntly asked: "Why didn't you tell me about Eren, goddammit?" his look was intense.

Hanji did not bother to even afford him a look, she just replied shortly: "Because it's not relevant and I can handle it on my own just fine… I need you focusing on more important things right now…"

Levi's eyes narrowed and his voice went up a scale: "You say you handled it!? How exactly did you handle this issues? Explain it to me!" he was waiting for an explanation.

Hanji at last decided to indulge him with a side glance. "Calm yourself Levi… I'll explain everything. I didn't tell you anything precisely because I was afraid of this kind of reaction! And as for my lack of action… it's… because I'm still trying to distinguish the right from wrong…" she lowered her head, ashamed of herself.

Levi moved closer to her side and casually leaned over: "What are you saying?" his closeness was somewhat comforting yet intimidating for Hanji.

She swallowed a lump before admitting her suspicions: "What if we've screwed up again? Just like the last time… which led to enormous losses… what if this time it won't be any different, goddammit Levi… What if letting Historia carry this burden alone… will be too much…What if I… am not worthy…" Hanji clenched her fist, her voice failing her.

Levi gripped her arm tightly leaving Hanji somewhat dazed, he curiously asked: "Is this that same crap about how you're not worthy of this position and how Erwin made a mistake?"

Hanji didn't speak, she just nodded, her head low.

Levi cursed under his breath, before continuing: "How many times did I tell you not to think that way…Erwin, unfortunately, is not with us anymore, so it's downright pointless to think what he'd think or say or do! He entrusted this position to you for a reason…"

Hanji lifted her head an inch just so she could ask out of curiosity: "And what reason is that exactly?" a tiny spark appeared in her eye.

Levi exhaled abruptly, he looked profoundly into her eye: "How many times do you need to hear that you are brilliant to finally accept it! You are so smart and extraordinary Hanji, but all you seem to see in yourself are flaws. You are too precious for this shitty humanity to give up on yourself or on this world, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and for things you can't change and let's try changing something that we actually have a shot at!"

Hanji nodded a few times, trying to convince herself in his words, this time she locked his gaze confidently: "Yeah… you're right!"

Levi rolled his eyes, letting her know she's getting on his nerves: "Tch… tell me something I don't know…"

Suddenly, Hanji remembered something and asked with a fearful voice: "Wait… What have you done to Eren?"

The corners of Levi's lips turned up into creepy grimace: "He got what he deserved… don't worry, I left him in one piece in case we still need him…"

Hanji smirked, while reaching the top drawer of her desk and swiftly pulling out a bottle of fine whiskey and two glasses: "Levi… there's no helping you… care to share a drink with me?" she raised the bottle.

Levi narrowed his eyes, observing the bottle from the safe distance: "Tch…what are you offering there… it looks like a piss…"

Hanji rolled her eyes: "This is how the best quality whiskey looks like for your information!"

Levi nodded in response and they slowly moved over to the couch. Huddling down beside each other, Hanji opened the bottle and poured the liquor into both glasses and handed one to Levi.

Hanji immediately emptied the glass and went for another round.

Levi smirked, however, knowing her capacity, he warns her determinedly: "You should go easy on that…"

Hanji leaned in, using his shoulder for support and patting his head: "Better take care of yourself midget…"

In just a matter of seconds, a dispute arose between the two of them.

In a bliss of a moment everything was as it used to be, the two of them just having a good laugh and a good old quarrel.

Out of the blue, Hanji leaned in and landed a peck on Levi's cheek, she added rashly: "I just wanted to say thanks for what you've done!" she already looked a little mellow.

Levi glared at her: "I'll forgot this ever happened, okay." He decided to let her off the hook this time since she's woozy.

Hanji winked at him: "Deal…" he was just the same old Captain she knew, Hanji thought to herself. The only constant in her life.

* * *

N/A: Aaaand the End!

Just to clear something up, I wrote this story way before chapter 109 came out, so if this story does not follow the outlines of the manga that's the reason why!

This story portrays the events that are the fruit of my imagination, or if you will the way I'd want things played-out ^-^

Anyway, thank you all for reading!

If you happen to like this story, please leave a review or a favorite and also go check out my other stories too!

'Till next time, bye!


End file.
